


La octava hornada

by cional



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: #IvandyQue vayan saliendo del caos y de la desolación que hay en este curso, o el premio al octavo Masterchef España lo va a tener que dar el Padre Paolo de la Triple W.
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván/Andy(Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	La octava hornada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiare888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiare888/gifts).



> Tenía pensado un POV sobre Andy y el concurso.  
> No sabía si visto a través de Pepe o Samantha (me reservaba a Jordi como su ejemplo en cocinas), pensé que Samantha podía aportar al rollo Iván+Andy su visión del compañerismo de Pepe y Jordi; ella podía comprender mejor el estilo Andy y no entrar en el juego que el propio Andy ha creado de su marca... Pues me dio por entrar en Twitter y vi en los Megusta de Iván un tweet crítico de más con Andy. Y lo escribí del tirón. Bien, al final no sé qué ha salido, pero aquí está:

Andy ha exagerado su toque coqueto/pijo, asumiendo que ha entrado en Masterchef 8 por dar el perfil de un personaje tipo.

Samantha lo ve más auténtico y muchísimo más divertido que a la mayoría.

Andy es puro nervio, miradas, truquitos mentales a sus compañeros...

También sonrisas que se escapan, delatando que es un amor de niño. Míralo con su novia. Ella diciendo "mucho" a la pregunta general de si familiares y concursantes se han echado de menos. Y que si es _su mejor amigo y muy divertido._ Adorables.

Alguien que siempre se lleva bien con todos -ella lo dijo-, que _debe_ hacerlo y mantenerse en su papel también en el mundo laboral... es ahora _puro show_.

Desde los estilismos cuidados, platos decorados, los consejos sobre estrategia que da buscando reacciones en los demás, su gesto patentado de seguridad, tan carismático como dulce... Sinceramente, cree que no han sabido cogerle el punto a un plato demasiado ácido, cremoso y refrescante.

Como dice Julio: _me encanta_. 

Andy cuelga la toga, se pone su delantal y entra de lleno en el show.

Seguro que le parece muy gracioso, que le llama la atención, que la gente reaccione de forma visceral a sus comentarios - _que él ve tan lógicos-._

Algunos lo censuran, de frente, con el cuerpo erguido, dispuesto a soportar el golpe, cuerpo trabajado con esfuerzo... _Iván_

Andy ha elegido buenos rivales: este deportista gallego que valora la humildad _de la cual carece_ y que procura actuar de acuerdo a los protocolos sociales _el grupo, el equipo entrenando, la manada que protege_. Alma de cántaro. Samantha está segura de que el problema no es _el_ _saber estar_ que Andy tenga, el cual _está convencida_ podría estar en una barbacoa de colegas en Benidorm, en la comida de celebración de un pobre diablo que gracias a él no volverá a la cárcel, o comiendo en la Gran Peña, en su día a día. Alternando sin desentonar lo más mínimo y ganando contactos en ambientes diametralmente opuestos.

_Es fácil ganar adeptos cuando el contrario no se defiende._

Los bienpensantes que te quieren imponer la dictadura de su libertad suelen ser chicos con complejos.

Iván decía que una chica, hace años, saludó con dos besos a todos sus amigos menos a él. Al parecer estaba algo pasadito de peso. Ése fue el toque de atención en su vida. _Cuídate y sé bueno._

Samantha entiende que el reconvertido Iván lo hace por ayudar. Como un exfumador que quiere que no cojas un puro en la boda de tu hijo, de tu mejor amigo... la intención no es mala. Pero hasta un abogado _bien_ puede ser un diablillo o Juana querer maquillarse con Luna de vez en cuando, ¿ _y_ _por qué no?_

Pues no. Iván defiende su posición, como en los juegos de equipo. Alto, imponente, contra un joven doce años menor que él.

Andy, carisma en vena, le mira con la ceja alzada, orgulloso.

La ambición es noble (no es el mal de la codicia) _Nihil_ _difficile volenti,_ nada es difícil si hay voluntad.

Mirando hacia arriba _pues hay_ _una considerable diferencia de altura entre ellos_ disfrutando de la novedad de la transgresión... e Iván se calienta. Y las redes arden.

El #Ivandy ...mejor no entrar en eso.

Iván no acepta al que se toma una norma de forma literal para demostrar lo absurda que es. 

A Samantha _le encantó_. Era la comidilla de la semana. Y lo sabía.

No, Iván se niega y, si pudiera, dejaría siempre en el banquillo a Andy. Que no, no puedes reírte de las normas tontas que buscan la lágrima y el minuto de oro.

El pollito sigue sin comer maíz de su mano.

Se salta las normas y aletea junto a la culebrilla de José María. Vaya par.

Miran al señor entrenador y parecen decirle: _Ven, apúntate, esto_ _es liberador._

Especialmente lo es cuando siempre te has regido por normas y leyes, cuando las has estudiado y _las entiendes._

Bien, pues Iván cree que no puedes. Ni en _un reality_. 

Afirmaciones tales como "hago estrategia", "no vine a hacer amigos" o "quiero ganar", vetadas.

Un asceta contemplando espantado a Briatore.

Iván, _Andy lo sabe,_ es el típico sincero que va a entrarle a todos los trapitos rojos. Muuuuuuu _pollito torero,_ y olé.

Hablemos del show, Andy, lleguemos a la cocina. Espera que le compense este cambio de timón que ha dado en su vida, claro está. Sabe que el espectáculo es necesario en televisión, especialmente cuando el reality no está ya ni en su primera ni en su segunda edición... Novedades y carisma son importantes ahora.

Los jueces reaccionaron cuando José María le dijo a Andy que si iban juntos a la tercera y última eliminación, él jugaría la opción del pin de inmunidad para echarlo, para mandarlo a su casa sin cocinar. _No._ Ahí, algo se les removió por dentro.

 _José María es un cachondo, y Andy y él son_ _amiguetes_ , _no se atrevería,_ algo así dijo Pepe más pálido de lo normal. Sabía qué requeriría aquello.

 _Ay, Pepito. Precisamente son los_ _más capaces,_ añadió Jordi. _Y de entenderlo_ , pensó ella. Jordi es que es un tipo listo, aunque no salga de cocinas ni para ir a tomar el aire a la plaza que tiene a cinco minutos a pie de su restaurante. 

Bien, esto condenó a Michael, flojito en los últimos programas y que iba a salir muy pronto, aunque su plato fuera mejor que el del mallorquín. No iban a dejar caer a Andy.

Samantha se huele que soltarle esa frase a su amigo _que lo descolocó_ era un toquecito a los jueces.

Que aquello era un _Ojito,_ _Pepe, Samantha y Jordi, que_ _si me ponéis en la última tanda de eliminación, muero matando._

Avisó. En cierta manera, le hizo un favor a su amigo. Llegó a pensar que era la estrategia para que Andy se salvara y además, salvarse él. Dos por uno de _Mafia_.

A Samy le gusta la estética de Andy. Valora que estudie y que sea todo un cocinillas presuntuoso. Le hace gracia que Jordi critique precisamente eso. Sabe que, si quiere, el joven podrá visitar una temporada la casa del cocinero de Barcelona. Un diamante en bruto, una continua mejora en proceso de aquel _muchas técnicas sin control aunque haya estética._

Y no es malo gestionando. No es fácil ponerle nervioso. No pierde su saber estar...

Se lo imagina _empollando_ lo que hace Jordi, dando mil vueltas a un emplatado y a las técnicas que podría usar. _Y, para mal, decidiendo "y por qué no uso todas"._ Samantha sonríe, triste. Ha pasado. En general, destaca para bien. Hay interés y un buen discurso.

 _Tan bueno, que las expectativas suben y suben... Hasta que probamos su plato -suspira-_ _. Bueno, ya va mejor._

Allá va a lucirse con sus platos: cosas muy elaboradas, creaciones muy recreadas, descripciones de los platitos muy poéticas, de las que te hacen salivar y pueden llevarte con facilidad al camino de la decepción.

_Claro, es que esto es un show, ¿o no?_

Cualquier cosa para poder destacar con gracia y estética sobre los demás.

Relega la parte que hay en él del bien y la neutralidad, deja eso en la puerta de los juzgados.

Aquí es show y la serenidad de saber a _qué_ ha venido.

 _Pues no todos lo saben:_ _famoseo o socializar son respuestas que deberían aceptarse únicamente en el de Celebrities..._

Le gusta verlo disfrutar, _se imagina así a Jordi de pequeño._ Cree que también sería un buen juez de cocina.

Sin perder los papeles ni cuando le reclaman a mala leche, un premio en forma de una ventaja envenenada tras otra... Corre, el capitán corre y lo llevan como si fuera una peonza mientras les dice las verdades.

Disfruta de las reacciones. Va pasito a pasito, disfrutando del juego de los delantales y las expulsiones. 

Samantha lamenta que Andy esté un poco solo en ese grupo. Algunas expulsiones fueron muy duras. Se quedaron sin buena gente como Rosa, _ahí lo vimos aplaudir y sentirlo de verdad,_ piensa Samantha _, todos lo hicieron_. A Fidel, que le parece un tipo majo y con el cual sabe que Andy se irá a visitar a Mallorca al Gollum del pin único. 

Una verdadera lastima, Samantha cree que con otros compañeros, que en otra edición, Andy podría haber sido un líder muy arropado _pero ha llegado separado del grupito Illuminati™_.

Es adorable ver que los antiguos concursantes mantienen amistad y reencuentros. El grupo de WhatsApp _masterchef8_ va a estar desierto.

Su hijo mayor lo vio claro. Le encantan los juegos de mesa y le dijo que _Andy era un elemento de caos en un euro colaborativo_. Juegos a Andy.

 _Bueno, al menos Andy_ _ha encontrado a José María, que es simpático y jaranoso_ , le contestó Pepe cuando se lo contó a los chicos, mientras Jordi se reía.

Han hecho buenas migas en el confinamiento. El mallorquín, también está de vuelta de todo. Como Michael o Juana. A Michael le pesa el desinterés, sus compañeros también lo sienten hacia él, los redactores les dijeron que fue el que más sufrió en el confinamiento, pobre hombre. Y eso que a ella no le engaña, sabe que es un criticón nato y que debe echar de menos la mano amiga que le daba Teresa, una luz que le fue apagando Juani y su banda.

Andy y José María, un par de chicos simpáticos y divertidos que se arman con _cierto libro_ de Mario Puzo.

Andy se controla, pero es evidente que a José María sí le gusta ser el centro, ya sea de sus amigos o de los que haya reunidos allá donde él esté. A Jose María no le asustan los focos y le gustan los aplausos. Bien, ¿y a qué músico no? Ay, José María. Hasta el simpático del grupo™ puede verse relegado por la ovejita-araña bonachona. Nadie permanece tan ingenuo tan mayor, _ay que se me olvida la receta, uy hija no me digas que al dejar esta cesta vacía la estoy dejando vacía qué gran contrariedad, pues bueno sí, me alegró ver a mi marido y no lo expresé...,_ Anda ya.

Oye, que Samantha también se iría antes de fiesta con Luna o a tocarle el brazo a Alberto, que a hacer una videollamada a portería. En el caso de Juana, ésta parece que está por encima del bien y del mal. Controla y no se nota... _¿El hada de_ _Shrek?_ Le gusta dejarse hacer por el grupito. Tenerlo para tejer críticas y clavársela a algún pazguato según le va conviniendo. Es divertido. Ella ha logrado escapar, pero Juana ha conseguido soltarle alguna lindeza de alguno a Pepe o Jordi. Imagina la convivencia, imagina que tu abuelita reencarnada te dice que no la tratan bien del todo, como el nene que se chiva a la seño de que no le han regalado una bolsita de chuches cuando al amiguito sí se la dio. Al final, pues eso, se comparte. Juana parte y reparte... pero el aspersor más evidente es el del pin. Lógico.

 _Matar es fácil mientras no sospechen de ti,_ decía un personaje de Agatha Christie, también mayor y asesina confesa de varias personas, nada como una artista que ataca con un desinterés _muy mal_ fingido. Por otro lado, Andy ataca pero es tan evidente como el Varys de la última temporada advirtiendo al amante y al primer hombre de la reina que es muy probable que tuviera interés en eliminarla. Aunque estés de acuerdo en el fondo _, queda mal_ no hacer _algo_ para evitarlo. Nos gusta sabernos buenos. Aún así, nos quejamos de nuestra falta de memoria, pero no de nuestra falta de sabiduría. Andy, con picardía en su mirada, sabe que además de ovejas también somos arañitas tejedoras. Tenemos romances, disputas... Masterchef te da lo que necesitas, no lo que querrías ver en un programa de cocina. _Y lo sabes, honey_.

Andy es un bribonzuelo al que ves venir porque él mismo te avisa de que ya está cogiendo la chaqueta para ir saliendo. Te cita. Te incita.

El abogado disfruta de la competición y del orden.

Ya le vimos jugando al pádel, sacando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Se ha permitido saltarse las convenciones sociales del "no por favor, tú primero" por una vez en su vida.

¿Y cuándo mejor que en un _talent show_? Por favor, no seamos _tan_ cándidos. Por eso también es muy refrescante que alguien se llame a sí mismo cretino si mete la pata o que se niegue a perder una ventaja de la cual se sabe absolutamente merecedor. Digno de elogio. Eduquemos ayudando al que se está levantando, al que reconoce su error y procura avanzar aunque duela.

También puedes mirarle de soslayo, censurando, como haría Iván, que no le sigue ni en el twitter de Masterchef. Es curioso esto del Ivandy. _Alberto es un canalla con su amigo, le vacila con el Ivandy que todos jaleamos en las redes._

#Ivandy 

Aunque sólo sea por el _show_ , recemos porque el _talent_ nos lo siga dando.

Las novias, por cierto, preciosas. Que sigan todos bien.

(fin)


End file.
